


Voodoo Doll

by TheDukeOfRamen



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeOfRamen/pseuds/TheDukeOfRamen
Summary: What better way to prove your love to your soulmate than carving your name into them?





	Voodoo Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day~  
> I would like to credit my sister for giving me the storyline for this ship.  
> The story got a little darker than I initially intended, but I hope I did you proud!

The moon was full.  
Stars dusted the sky.  
It was a cool and quiet evening.  
Class was about to begin and the classroom was exactly where Kaname Kuran was going.  
The crisp night air brushed past the pureblood as he made his way across the school grounds.  
Then a faint voice suddenly peaked his curiosity and he paused.  
"How the hell did you cut your hand again?"  
It sounded like Zero Kiryuu.  
He was probably on patrols with Yuki.  
So Kaname followed the voice until he came upon the pair standing near the entrance to the moon dorms and stopped to observe.  
Zero held Yuki's hand in his, examining the small wound while Yuki watched him almost impatiently.  
"Well, don't waste it."  
She gently prodded.  
The silver haired boy looked down at her with frustration and dropped her wrist.  
"Not a chance. I've taken too much of your blood already."  
He stated before turning away.  
Yuki had already decided and promptly moved in front of Zero, holding out her hand to him.  
"Come on, I know you're hungry. It's been a little while."  
Her glittering brown eyes were set on Zero's eyes with determination and loyalty. Kaname knew she wouldn't back down until she knew Zero would be okay and he was inclined to  
intervene.  
But instead, he waited.  
With a short sigh, Zero gingerly took Yuki's soft hand and brought it to his lips.  
A look of affirmation passed between them, then he sunk white fangs into pale skin.  
The mousy haired girl flinched, but otherwise remained still and quiet.  
Kaname stood menacingly in the shadow of the moon dorms, out of their sight and ready to break a certain Level E's neck.  
Despite his warnings, Kiryuu still fell out of line.  
That arrogant and rebellious chess piece needed to be disciplined.  
Yuki retrieved her hand and looked up at Zero with obvious satisfaction. Zero scoffed at her, ruffling her chocolate brown hair.  
"Don't get full of yourself."  
Yuki smiled and pushed his hand away playfully.  
"I won't. Since we've finished patrols, I'm gonna go find a bandage."  
Zero nodded in agreement with a glance up at the moon steadily climbing higher in the sky.  
"Yeah, I think I'll take a bath."  
He said quietly, following after the slender brunette. Once the two returned to the main building, they parted ways and the young vampire slayer made his way toward the showers.  
It had been a long day, he'd fallen asleep in class again, Yuki had dragged him into town after school, and now he had allowed the monster inside of him to control his actions and he had bitten Yuki again.  
Zero pushed open the bathroom door with a disdainful expression.  
When had he let his control fall apart, if he had ever had any at all?  
With a faint sigh, Zero started the water in the bathtub and slid off his coat, undoing the buttons on his uniform top.  
Suddenly, the door opened and clicked shut without so much as the echo of a footstep. Zero paused, turning to face the new presence.  
"In case you didn't notice, this bathroom's occupied - "  
He stopped.  
Kaname Kuran stood just inches away from him with a cold and rougish expression.  
"What are you doing here?" Zero questioned. The pureblood stepped closer and grabbed Zero's shoulders in an almost painful grip.  
"I'm here to remind you of your place."  
He said darkly before shoving the frosty haired slayer into the bathtub. Zero fell in with a splash, spilling water all over the tile floor.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
The hunter exclaimed and hastily sat up.  
Kaname pulled off his own coat and stepped into the tub, harshly tilting Zero's chin up.  
"I already told you, you've forgotten your place and I can't allow that."  
He leaned in closer to the boy's neck and opened his mouth enough to reveal his fangs. Without warning, Kaname suddenly grazed his tongue against Zero's throat.  
What he would do next was obvious.  
Zero's amethyst eyes widened.  
"Stop - " He began to protest, pushing against the young vampire desperately.  
Kaname gripped Zero's wrists in his other hand and looked down into his eyes with a wolfish smirk.  
"I wonder if this is the same face you made when she bit you."  
He wondered aloud, referring to the pureblood, Shizuka, before harshly burying his fangs into the mark on the side of the vampire hunter's neck.  
A sharp pain welled up in his throat and a short cry escaped Zero's lips.  
It was happening again.  
Nausea flooded his senses and he was almost certain he would lose consciousness.  
A snowflake danced past his eyes. Then more appeared, turning into a blinding flurry of snow right in front of him.  
It was that night.  
That night when he'd been snatched from his normal life and forced to be the thing he hated most. Through the snow, Zero could make out his house, the warm glow in the windows, and his parents standing in the doorway with horrified expressions.  
He looked back.  
Crimson eyes stared directly into his. Long moonbeam coloured hair framed her pale blood - stained face and then she smiled.  
That was his blood on her face and her fangs had drawn that blood. Shizuka. Then her face began to change, her hair darkened and grew shorter until it was Kaname gazing down at him with blood-splattered fangs. The snowfall faded and Zero could feel warm blood oozing down the side of his throat.  
He was frozen, but still vaguely aware.  
The brunette pureblood didn't wait for Zero to completely regain his senses before he bit him again.  
The snowy haired slayer  
suddenly found his voice.  
"That's enough, let go!" He shouted, twisting his wrists in a vain attempt to escape.  
Kaname ignored him.  
Then the Bloody Rose sitting on top of his coat on the nearby seat came into Zero's line of sight.  
If he could reach it . . .  
Suddenly, Kaname sat up and stared down at him. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"  
"Take a guess." Zero replied angrily. The young vampire raised a dark eyebrow before glancing at the Bloody Rose and then back at the boy.  
"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"  
He questioned, reaching over and picking up the silver weapon gingerly in his free hand.  
Zero didn't answer.  
"Why are you silent now? You were quite verbal just a moment ago." Kaname said quietly, touching the gun to the snowy haired hunter's lips.  
With one of the few weapons that could actually harm him aimed at his head, the hunter didn't exactly feel inclined to speak.  
"I expect an answer, Level E."  
Kaname stated in a threatening voice before grasping a handful of Zero's dripping silvery hair and roughly tilting his head back. The sudden motion prodded the slayer's lips open long enough for Kaname to tip the gun into his mouth.  
Zero froze as cold metal pressed against the roof of his mouth, his hands having somehow grasped the pureblood's sleeves at some point.  
The room grew silent.  
The bath began to overflow, splashing the contents over the sides.  
"It would be too easy to pull the trigger, wouldn't it?" The brunette whispered while tightening his grip on Zero's hair.  
The hunter winced and nearly allowed a sound of weakness to slip past his barriers.  
Kaname's eyes dimly shone a crimson red, boring a hole through Zero's very being.  
Then, after a few agonizing seconds, the red faded from his eyes.  
"No, I can't kill you, Yuki cares about you too much." He said with an apathetic tone of voice. The young pureblood tossed the gun across the room and it disappeared under the counter.  
"But I can punish you."  
Kaname's nails suddenly raked down Zero's exposed chest, forcing a shout of pain that echoed throughout the room from the vampire slayer.  
Pain shocked through Zero's body and he couldn't get away from it.  
Fighting was pointless.  
Kaname easily restrained him while acting out his 'punishment'.  
Until he grew tired of the boy's cries and placed a cold hand over his mouth while calmly continuing his task. Warm blood trickled into the bath water, slowing polluting it with crimson red.  
Zero's vision blurred and his voice grew quiet.  
Passing out in front of your worst enemy is never convenient, but he didn't really have a choice.  
Kaname didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, that his victim had lost consciousness and finished carving the markings of his choice onto Zero's chest before releasing him.  
Once he was unrestrained, the unconscious hunter slipped under the dark red water.  
He didn't appear to be resurfacing any time soon and the water grew still.  
With barely a second glance, the pureblood stood up and stepped out of the tub.  
As if he was going to save him, he thought while running a hand through his dark hair.  
It would be easier to just let him drown.  
______________________

Sunlight beamed through the windows against Zero's eyelids and he slowly opened them.  
He was in his room, in his bed.  
Carefully, he sat up.  
Was the previous night a dream?  
He touched a hand to his chest and was met with a stinging pain. Then he touched the mark on his neck, easily finding the bite.  
Nope, not a dream.  
But, ignoring the numerous other questions regarding Kaname's actions, that bid the question as to what did Kaname gouge into his chest?  
So Zero stood up, a little unsteadily, and walked over to the mirror in the corner to find out.  
"That bastard . . . " He whispered once he reached the reflective glass.  
The gashes across his chest formed a large heart with 'Kaname' spelled out in the middle.  
Now, at first, one might think that he could easily cover it with a shirt.  
That's true enough, but he remembered that physical exams were being held that very day.  
Obviously he was gonna have to avoid that.  
If anyone saw the scratches, god only knows what might ensue.  
He could just hang out in the barn until the exams were over.  
It's not like he hadn't done anything like that before. But first, he needed to change his damp clothing and get something from the infirmary to put on his chest.  
Once he'd changed into a dry uniform, he glanced around the room with searching eyes.  
All he needed now was his . . . Bloody Rose . . . Where was it?  
That damn vampire must still have it, he thought bitterly.  
That meant he would have to make a rather inconvenient visit to the Moon dorms.  
So he left the Sun dorms and hastily made his way across the school.  
Now was not the time to run into anyone and have questions to answer.  
Unfortunately, Zero's never had great luck.  
"Zero! There you are!" Yuki called out as she ran up to him.  
"You slept in, so I thought that maybe you weren't coming to class today, but here you are!" She said happily.  
The hunter gave a short nod and moved to walk past her.  
"Wait Zero, where are you going?"  
The brunette asked, catching his hand.  
"The physical exams are starting soon and I need your help getting the students gathered."  
"I'm sorry Yuki, but I have something to take care of."  
Zero said shortly before tugging his hand away and leaving the slender female behind.  
Luckily, she didn't pursue.  
He felt a twinge of guilt for walking away, but he didn't have the patience to deal with the students at the time.  
Then it only took a moment to reach the Moon dorms.  
Once he stood at the entrance, he didn't stop to think his course of action through before he opened the door and headed straight for Kaname's room.  
At this time of day, all the Nightclass students were sleeping, so he didn't bump into or meet anyone else in the dimly lit building.  
The door to the young pureblood's chambers stood before him and, without knocking or announcing himself, he pushed the door open.  
It was dark and a little off-putting.  
But as expected, it was large and grandly designed, specifically created for housing borderline royalty.  
"Care to explain why you're invading my quarters, Kiryuu?"  
A threatening voice asked.  
Zero steeled himself and stepped further into the room.  
"I came to get my Bloody Rose."  
Kaname practically materialized on the end of his bed, cocking his eyebrow.  
"You think I have your little toy?"  
"Considering last night, I wouldn't put it past it you." Shot back the vampire slayer.  
Kaname stood up from the bed and casually folded his arms with a smirk.  
"Ah, you remember. Then you got my message." He said, gesturing towards Zero's chest.  
Zero huffed a sigh of annoyance and glanced away for a second.  
It didn't go unnoticed.  
"As you can see, I don't have your worthless weapon." The mousy haired vampire stated with obvious satisfaction.  
All of the other frustrations that weighed on Zero seemed to grow heavier and he turned to leave without his usual snappy comeback.  
As if he would give that damn vampire any more satisfaction by allowing him to upset him further.  
But before he could make an exit, Kaname suddenly appeared behind him and pinned his wrists to the door, slamming it shut.  
"I didn't say you could leave yet."  
He said darkly while pressing against Zero's back.  
Zero's breath caught in his throat.  
Kaname was taking advantage of him again.  
A defense mechanism flipped on and he twisted and pulled desperately, anything to get away.  
The pureblood seemed unfazed, easily holding him against the door and in the process, pressing the oak wood against the fresh scratches on his chest.  
The friction sent a throb of pain through Zero's upper body and he jerked.  
Struggling only continuously pushed him against the hard surface, so, much to his displeasure, he was forced to still.  
"Good boy," Kaname whispered softly into his ear, sending an unwanted shudder down his spine.  
"now we'll see just how obedient you can be."  
Zero didn't have even a second to process his words before he found himself on the spacious bed with Kaname looming over him.  
At this point, the frosty haired hunter was completely unsure as to what to expect.  
His hands were pinned to the headboard and unpredictable dark eyes stared him down.  
"Don't . . . " Was the only word that he was capable of making even remotely audible.  
The last thing he wanted was to admit that he was afraid of Kaname, but he wasn't entirely confident in his safety at the moment.  
A wolfish smile quirked the corners of the vampire's mouth and he nearly laughed.  
"Oh Zero, you've no need to be afraid. I'm not going to do anything,"  
He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Zero's ear.  
"Not yet."  
Then Kaname brandished two sets of handcuffs before forcing the younger boy into an upright position and cuffing his wrists to the posts of the headboard, spreading out his arms and effectively immobilizing him.  
The amethyst eyed slayer tugged on his restraints, avoiding the other's almost ravenous gaze.  
"I think I like you better this way. But unfortunately, I have some important business to attend to that you interrupted. I'll be back later this evening, once class has begun."  
The Moon dorms would be empty.  
The idea of being completely alone in the building with Kaname was enough to make Zero nauseated.  
But before he could voice his concerns, Kaname stood and left the room.  
"Wait, Kana - " Zero called out before he was interrupted by the click of the closing door.  
"Shit, now what?" He muttered angrily, pulling on the metal cuffs again.  
Of course, they didn't give.  
Not that he expected they would, but it was better than resigning himself to his fate.  
It would be hours before Kaname returned and surely he could figure out an escape before then.  
_______________________

Hours later, when the sun had retracted the last of it's rays from the school grounds, Zero was still cuffed to the bed.  
The only difference was his wrists were sore and he was a little more tired.  
After all of his efforts, he hadn't made an iota of progress and Kaname was due back any minute.  
Then the door creaked open.  
Speak of the fucking devil . . .  
He tensed as the brunette stepped into the room and gave him a not-so-subtle once-over.  
"Oh, you're still here. Did you want to know what would happen to you that badly?"  
Kaname asked smugly, climbing onto the bed and brushing a few stray locks out of Zero's face.  
Zero turned his face away from the vampire's touch before shooting him his darkest glare.  
"You know I couldn't leave, you bastard."  
He barked angrily.  
Kaname dismissed his words and touched his hand to Zero's clothed chest, tracing the heart over the fabric of his white dress shirt.  
The slight pressure against the open wounds was enough to make Zero bite down on his lip.  
"My apologies, does that still hurt?"  
The pureblood asked coldly without lifting his hand from the source of the pain.  
If anything, he pressed down harder.  
Zero jerked, causing a sharp clinking noise from the handcuffs.  
As if satisfied by the reaction, Kaname moved his hand away and undid the buttons of Zero's shirt.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The young vampire slayer asked faintly while shifting away as much as his bonds allowed.  
How far was he planning to go?  
Kaname dismissed the question and pushed the shirt aside, exposing Zero's upper body.  
The crimson gashes stood out vibrantly against his ashen moon-kissed skin.  
The vampire's eyes began to dimly glow red as he looked over his handiwork from the previous night.  
Not the most comforting thing to see when you're chained to their bed.  
"I see you're still bleeding." He observed in a low voice.  
Zero didn't answer and wished with every fiber of his being that he was anywhere else but there.  
But Kaname didn't need an answer before sliding his chilly fingers down the silvery haired hunter's side.  
"You have quite a feminine figure, Kiryuu. It suits you."  
The brunette softly laughed, taking far too much pleasure in the shiver he'd induced.  
"Shut up . . . Haven't you humiliated me enough?"  
Zero returned quietly.  
The young pureblood quirked a dark eyebrow and gazed down into purple tinted eyes, his own eyes being unreadable.  
He leaned in closer until his lips were only inches away from Zero's, close enough that their breath mingled between them.  
Neither spoke for several seconds.  
Then Kaname's lips brushed against Zero's, who quickly turned his head away.  
As if he would give that bastard the satisfaction.  
A faint sigh could be heard and Kaname slid off his coat, dropping it to the floor.  
"To be fair Zero, I didn't have to wait until dark, when everyone would be out."  
He said in a cool tone while loosening his tie.  
"I could have taken you the minute you stepped into my room."  
Kaname's hand rested on the young slayer's thigh while smoothly undoing his belt.  
Zero stiffened, unable to move away from the unwanted touch.  
"But I didn't."  
The vampire stated, sliding the belt off.  
"Am I supposed to thank you for tha - What are you doing?"  
Zero shifted.  
The absence of his belt left him that much more vulnerable and his uneasiness heightened.  
"You keep asking that, but I'm sure that by now, my actions should be obvious."  
Kaname said in a self-satisfied voice while his hand traveled to unclasp the button of Zero's slacks.  
"Don't you fucking dare - "  
In the midst of his protest, Zero's breath hitched.  
Kaname made a point of moving his hand further down than necessary and pressed against Zero.  
"I haven't even properly touched you yet and you're already excited here.  
But I can't say I'm surprised, with all the time I gave you,"  
He slid the hunter's trousers further down his slim waist until they were  
removed completely.  
"to ponder what I would do when I returned. Surely, this was one of them."  
Zero scoffed, doing his best to quiet his heartbeat.  
"Bite me."  
He stated resentfully before thinking.  
Then all the regret in the world collectively coiled in his stomach.  
Kaname tilted his dark head to the side with a rather pleased leer.  
"You'd be wise to reconsider those words in your position."  
While he said this, he traced a slender  
finger around the frosty haired male's lips before suddenly sliding it into his mouth.  
"I just might be tempted to."  
Kaname chuckled softly, massaging his fingers against Zero's tongue. The vampire slayer repressed a gag and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Ah, that reminds me."  
The pureblood said, glancing to the side.  
Then he retracted his hand, leaving a string of saliva from Zero's mouth to his fingers as he pulled away.  
Zero resisted the urge to spit out the taste left in his mouth while the mousy haired male reached towards the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and removing a small bottle.  
"I picked this up while I was out today. You don't mind if it's unscented, do you?"  
The boy watched the vampire drizzle the substance onto his hand, an anxious feeling gripping the slayer in an icy hold.  
Then Kaname grasped Zero's waist, pulling him forward and nudged a slick finger against his entrance.  
Zero flinched.  
"Stop - " His words were lost in a sharp gasp once the pureblood slid the digit further in.  
"Shh, there's no need to be so tense." Kaname spoke, gently stroking his hand along the other's thigh.  
"That's an understatement . . . " Zero grimaced, nearly piercing his bottom lip in his effort to remain quiet.  
The pureblood made no reply and focused on his current task of opening up the hunter.  
Barely suppressing the whimper that traveled into his mouth, Zero tried to focus on anything other than the strange and unfamiliar sensation.  
This seemed to amuse Kaname, who smiled and pushed further, searching until he found that specific bundle of nerves and pressed against it.  
Zero jolted and hit the headboard with a short thud.  
Great, now he had a headache on top of everything else.  
The event caused even Kaname to pause for a moment before returning to fitting a second digit inside the slayer.  
"Well, you're quite sensitive."  
He said simply after a time before smoothly sliding his fingers out.  
A shudder overtook Zero at the sudden emptiness.  
Kaname then removed his belt.  
"I think that'll do."  
Using his tie, he unlocked the handcuffs and bound up the younger male's wrists before easing him back against the pillows.  
While Zero had hated every moment he'd spent in that room so far, after sitting in the same position for hours, laying down was a small relief.  
"Now, for the fun part of our game."  
The young vampire murmured, unbuttoning his bottoms and revealing his own member.  
Zero tensed as Kaname turned him over onto his knees and lifted his hips. Then the brunette pressed his heat against Zero and slowly eased into him.  
Zero wanted to protest with everything he had left, but noises that varied from a strange pain or general discomfort seemed to be all he was capable of.  
After everything he'd been put through by this vampire, this was just another humiliation.  
"Shit . . . " Kaname quietly hissed, pressing his chest against the other's back.  
Even though the vampire had, up to this point, made little to no effort to make things easier for Zero, he at least took insertion slowly.  
"Ah, it's possible I should have waited a bit longer."  
Kaname sighed once he'd managed to fit his length into the hunter.  
"You think?"  
Zero huffed, trying to calm his breathing as his body adjusted to the foreign invasion.  
Kaname admired the young slayer in his current state, gasping beneath him and his pale skin flushed before he answered.  
Funnily enough, he took pleasure in the idea that no one else had or ever would see the boy in this state.  
"Well, I didn't want to make you wait."  
"As if I would ever get impatient waiting for you. What would Yuki think if she saw this? You know how she feels about you."  
Zero stated angrily, squirming under the other's weight.  
Kaname laughed and snaked his hand across Zero's waist.  
"Dear Yuki, what she feels for me isn't what she thinks it is. She'll understand soon enough."  
Zero frowned, ignoring the young vampire's touch.  
"Now you're making even less sense."  
Kaname shook his head and set a kiss against his back.  
Zero flinched, unsure of how to respond to the unexpected gesture.  
Then the elder peppered kisses along his shoulders until he reached his neck.  
The vampire stopped, for just a moment, then bit down, just enough to leave a mark without breaking skin.  
Zero winced, tempting a smirk from the older of the two.  
"Do you like to be bitten that much?"  
He asked, lightly kissing the bite mark.  
"You know that's not true- "  
Before Zero could protest further, the pureblood rolled his hips testingly.  
A short moan left the hunter, both horrifying himself and pleasing the vampire.  
"An interesting reaction, and here I was beginning to believe that you actually hated this."  
Kaname said slyly.  
"I do, you asshole!"  
Zero hissed.  
"But it's not like that matters, since you'll do what you want anyway, even if . . . "  
He trailed off, then huffed in frustration.  
"Perhaps you're right, it doesn't matter."  
Kaname said simply before pushing his hips forward and forcing a cry from the hunter.  
"But I could have just let you drown."  
He practically growled, growing harsher.  
"Then why . . . ?"  
The younger man asked despairingly  
Kaname stopped moving and stared down at the trembling boy.  
"Why didn't you just kill me . . . ?"  
Zero begged quietly, squeezing his eyes shut.  
The vampire said nothing.  
Then he lifted the boy onto his lap and tilted his head towards him before he captured the white haired male's lips.  
Kaname almost desperately deepened the contact, wrapping his arms around Zero and savouring the hunter's quiet moans that spilled over into his mouth  
Then he broke off the kiss with a heavy sigh.  
"That's a good question, Kiryuu."  
Zero stared up at him in confusion, covering his now red lips with an arm.  
"But not one I'd like to answer right now."  
The vampire stated before moving again.

______________________

 

Shortly after the two were spent, Kaname dragged-, assisted Zero to the bathroom.  
Which was where he took the opportunity to toy with the hunter a bit more before properly cleaning up and carrying him back out to the bed.  
Zero was exhausted, sore, and barely conscious at this point, so when the pureblood laid him against the pillows, he fell asleep almost immediately.  
He didn't even have the energy to care that he was wearing Kaname's clothes.  
The dark haired vampire sat down beside his sleeping form and gazed down at him.  
The shirt he'd dressed him in was open and the wounds on his chest were visible.  
Though, they'd stopped bleeding earlier, they were still pretty deep.  
So, inexplicably, the young brunette hovered his hands over the gashes, willing them to slowly close and heal until they were only large pinkish lines spelling out his name.  
Through the process, the snow haired hunter barely stirred.  
They wouldn't hurt anymore, but it would scar for quite a long time.  
But, if anything, the fact that his name would mark the boy for months pleased Kaname.  
From the day Kaname had come to the school, looking to protect Yuki until her awakening so she could take his place as the pureblood head of the Kuran family, Zero was always nearby, glaring at him with a burning hatred.  
Of course he was the one who peaked Kaname's interest.  
The young vampire hunter with no relatives and the inevitable fate of a Level E awaiting him.  
The brunette reached out, then paused, before lightly touching his hand to Zero's damp slivery hair.  
Since he was very young, his parents had always stressed to him that it was his duty to one day marry and carry on the Kuran bloodline.  
What would his parents, if they were still alive, think if he took a male vampire hunter as his mate?  
Zero was unaware now, but once a pureblood took you as theirs, there were few things, short of one dying\getting killed, that could sever the strings tying the two together.  
He'd surely hate him all the more for it, but eventually he might come to understand.  
Kaname pondered on these thoughts, sifting his fingers through moonbeam coloured locks, then a devilish smile crept across his lips.  
Perhaps it would be fun to tame the young slayer.

______________________

"Where on Earth is Zero? I haven't seen him practically at all today."  
Yuki wondered as she lay in bed, staring out the window at the pale moon sitting high in the sky.  
He hadn't showed up for the exams and left her on her own to patrol that evening.  
Zero rarely left her to deal with the students by herself for a full day.  
Not that she was lonely, but the help would have been appreciated.  
Granted, oftentimes he'd take off for hours or not show up for a patrol, but never for an entire day.  
She turned over and sighed.  
"I'll just chew him out tomorrow."


End file.
